Fictional Star Wars: This is Madness Tournament
by Boobymitch
Summary: A Tournament
1. Round 1

**Hey guys Boobymitch here as I've decided to do something very special, like the Star Wars This is Madness tournament earlier this year, I have decided to do one of my own. The rules are the same we will have a lightside and a darkside, and even though you have a choice for a review, this one is mandatory, so if you view this you have to vote or review, and believe me, I'm truly sorry, voting ends next thursday and to make it easier just type all the names of each person, from a match that you vote. And remember, it isn't a death battle, only a the most popular fictional character in star wars. Heres round 1 bracket**

**Lightside**

**Delta 38/Boss vs Captain Rex**

**Bobby Mitchell vs Mandalore**

**The Rock vs Anakin Skywalker**

**Obi Wan Kenobi vs Nihilus**

**Revan vs Luke Skywalker**

**Commander Cody vs Delta 40/Fixer**

**Godzilla vs Mothra**

**Brock Lesnar vs T3-M4**

**Ahsoka Tano vs Bastila**

**Daniel Bryan vs Panaka**

**Hk-47 vs Delta 07/ Sev**

**Delta 62/Scorch vs Carth Onasi**

**Juhani vs Padme Amidala**

**Gerardo Mullins vs Christian Bishop**

**Han Solo vs John Cena**

**Zillo Beast vs Chewbacca**

**Darkside**

**Cm Punk vs Darth Maul**

**Darth Vader vs Darth Malak**

**The Emperor vs Dean Ambrose**

**Saul Karath vs Jabba the Hutt**

**King Ghidorah vs Thrawn**

**Tambor vs Vindi**

**Count Dooku vs General Grievous**

**Mechagodzilla vs Chuundar**

**Yuthura Bann vs Aj Lee**

**Uthar Wynn vs Seth Rollins**

**Calo Nord vs Roman Reigns**

**Azog the Trandoshan King vs Jerec**

**Boba Fett vs Cad Bane**

**Paul Heyman vs Nute Gunray**


	2. Round 1 winners and round 2

**Hey guys, well even though there wasn't that much of views, there was alot of private messages instead but never the less here are your winners and 2nd round bracket, and I know most of these characters have yet to debut but bear with me here**

**Lightside**

**Delta 38- by 78%**

**Bobby Mitchell- by 54% (very close vote)**

**The Rock- by 56%**

**Nihilus- by 86%**

**Revan- by 89%**

**Delta 40- by 53%**

**Godzilla- by 90%**

**Brock Lesnar- by 78%**

**Ahsoka Tano- by 93%**

**Daniel Bryan- 100% (major landslide)**

**Hk-47- by 51% (the closest call ever)**

**Delta 62- by 69%**

**Juhani- by 88%**

**Gerardo Mullins- by 87%**

**Han Solo- by 95%**

**Chewbacca- by 85%**

**Darkside**

**Cm punk- by 52% (almost lost)**

**Darth Vader- by 67%**

**The Emperor- by 78%**

**Jabba the Hutt- by 82%**

**King Ghidorah- by 89%**

**Tambor- by 67%**

**General Grievous- by 56%**

**MechaGodzilla- by 78%**

**Aj Lee- by 57%**

**Uthar Wynn- by 80%**

**Roman Reigns- by 56%**

**Azog- by 85%**

**Boba Fett- by 93%**

**Paul Heyman- by 95%**

**now round 2.**

**Lightside**

**Delta 38 vs Bobby Mitchell- in a highly trained commando battle for popularity**

**The Rock vs Nihilus- the most electrifying master vs a former sith turned jedi master.**

**Revan vs Delta 40- the prodigal jedi vs the highly trained commando**

**Godzilla vs Brock Lesnar- the monster vs the beast**

**Ahsoka Tano vs Daniel Bryan- Two of the most popular characters in both their respected universes go head to head.**

**Hk-47 vs Delta 62- the skilled assasin droid goes against a highly trained commando**

**Juhani vs Gerardo Mullins- a skilled jedi master goes against the leader of the Expendables**

**Han Solo vs Chewbacca- in an epic dream match up as two best friends go head to head**

**Darkside**

**CM Punk vs Darth Vader- the Best in the World vs the Best Sith Lord in the galaxy**

**The Emperor vs Jabba the Hutt- The leader of the Empire goes against the leader of a criminal Empire**

**King Ghidorah vs Tambor- Creation vs Creator**

**General Grievous vs Mecha Godzilla- 2 cyborgs, but only one will win**

**Aj Lee vs Uthar Wynn- the crazy chick diva vs the leader of a sith academy**

**Roman Reigns vs Azog- the muscle of the Shield vs the Trandoshan King**

**Boba Fett vs Paul Heyman- the greatest bouny hunter vs the greatest manager**

**This time guys i'm pumped since today was my birthday so please quickly vote and the results will come in tonight**


	3. Round 2 winners and Quarter-Finals

**Hey guys, Boobymitch here as I am pleased to announce, liked I promised, the winners of the 2nd round and the bracket for the quarter-finals.**

**Lightside**

**Delta 38- by 67%**

**The Rock- by 59%**

**Revan- by 93%**

**Godzilla- by 84%**

**Daniel Bryan- by 57%**

**Hk-47- by 89%**

**Gerardo Mullins- by 93%**

**Chewbacca- by 56%**

**Darkside**

**Darth Vader- by 62%**

**The Emperor- by 78%**

**King Ghidorah- by 98%**

**Mecha Godzilla- by 67%**

**Aj Lee- by 65%**

**Azog- by 82%**

**Boba Fett- by 90%**

**Ok and now the Quarter finals bracket**

**Lightside**

**Delta 38 vs the Rock- the leader of Delta Squad vs the leader of millions and millions of people.**

**Revan vs Godzilla- the Prodigal knight vs the King of the Monsters**

**Daniel Bryan vs HK-47- two best friends and most popular Expendable members go head to head.**

**Gerardo Mullins vs Chewbacca- the leader of the Expendables vs the mighty wookie warrior.**

**Darkside**

**Darth Vader vs the Emperor- Apprentice vs Master**

**King Ghidorah vs Mecha Godzilla- the two creations of Tambor collide**

**Aj Lee vs Azog- the crazy diva vs the Trandoshan King**

**Boba Fett vs. Davik Kang**

**Ok there you go and the results will be uploaded tomorrow along with the semi final bracket and i'm sorry as I forgot about two more darkside people in the tournament, but don't worry I'm sure you'll pick boba Fett over Davik Kang lol**


	4. Semi-finals and quarter-finals result

**Hey guys Boobymitch here, and here are the quarter finals results and the bracket for the semi finals.**

**Lightside**

**The Rock- by 57%**

**Revan- by 58%**

**Daniel Bryan- by 56%**

**Gerardo Mullins- by 57%**

**Darkside**

**Darth Vader- by 62%**

**Mecha Godzilla- by 59%**

**Azog- by 78%**

**Boba Fett- 100%**

**And now the semi Final bracket**

**Lightside**

**The Rock vs Revan- the people's champion vs the Revanachist.**

**Daniel Bryan vs Gerardo Mullins- two expendable members go head to head.**

**Darkside**

**Darth Vader vs Mechagodzilla- two beings turned machines go at it.**

**Azog vs Boba Fett- the Trandoshan tyrant vs the notorious bounty hunter**

**Vote now and the results will be posted later on tonight**


	5. Finals

**Hey guys Boobymitch here as I give you the semi final result and finals for each side**

**Lightside**

**Revan- by 62%**

**Daniel Bryan- by 67%**

**Darkside**

**Darth Vader- by 76%**

**Azog- by 57%**

**And now the finals bracket.**

**Lightside**

**Revan vs Daniel Bryan- the prodical jedi vs the Yes and No man, can Daniel Bryan pull a major upset of a lifetime**

**Darkside**

**Darth Vader vs Azog- 2 sith lords, 2 faces of fear, 1 winner, who will walk out the ultimate darkside character.**


End file.
